claymorenewfandomcom-20200215-history
Hysteria
Etymology From the Greek ὑστέρα (hystera = uterus). Hysteria's nickname, the Chinese loan words 流麗, usually means "flowing," but can mean "weeping" or "elegant." Appearance 'Claymore warrior' One of the more attractive Claymore warriors. Mid-length hair—ponytail with four cornrow braids.Claymore 21, Shueisha edition, Scene 116, p. 87 Unknown height. Appears taller than Miria, whose height is 175cm (5ft 8.89in).Fragments of Silver Omnibus 2, "Yoma War Record II," p. 684 'Awakened' Dada-like juxtaposition. Upper torso resembles harpy ship's figurehead. Lower torso has Swiss Army knife look—bristling with Cubist sabres and spider legs. Head similar to Rado. Personality Likes being center of attention—dislikes being ignored. Has scant memory of past, though remembers her death on Rockwell Hill.Claymore 21, Shueisha edition, Scene 116, p. 88 Datasheet 'Claymore warrior' 'Class' Unknown Type and Agile Ability. 'Technique' Miria describes describes Agile-based technique as 流麗 (flowing).Jump Square, December 2012, Claymore, Scene 120, p. 287 Flowing Technique roughly resembles Phantom. But where Miria gains distance from attacks, leaving afterimages, Hysteria makes passing attacks, her afterimage flowing through target, hence moniker.Claymore 21, Scene 116, pp. 92–94 'Awakened' Use of blades possibly similar to reeled-speargun-like tentacles of Dreadlock Awakened, Claymore 10, Scene 052, pp. 8–9; Claymore, Anime Scene 18 anchored blades allowing sudden movement and turns in any direction. History Early life unknown. First mentioned by Dae.Claymore 20, Shueisha edition, Scene 110, p. 82 'Resurrection' At Organization Headquarters, Dae gets permission to resurrect Cassandra, Hysteria and Roxanne.Claymore 20, Scene 110, pp. 86–87 Later, during Claymore warrior rebellion, Dae releases the resurrected No. 1s. During the battle between the warriors and Abyss Feeders, the No. 1s cut down everyone en masse.Claymore 21, Scene 116, pp. 72–79 'Miria' 'Rockwell Hill' Miria fights "Flowing" Hysteria, who mentions Rockwell Hill. Miria realizes a resurrected Hysteria stands before her. Miria remembers Hysteria's history—a warrior who neither sent a Black Card, nor submitted to execution, before reaching her limit.Claymore 21, Scene 116, pp. 88–90 On Rockwell Hill, an unspecified number of warriors were killed before killing Hysteria.Claymore 21, Scene 116, p. 89 '"Old" Phantom' During "David versus Goliath" battle, Miria revives original Phantom, barely surviving each strike from Hysteria. Finally, Miria increases her baseline Yoki level to the Phantom's burst level, then jumps it from there.Claymore 21, Scene 118, pp. – '"Unflowing" Hysteria' Miria can now strike Hysteria, even though she also sustains wounds. Hysteria is appalled at this crude technique.Claymore 21, Scene 119, pp. – 'Miria's trap' Despite Cassandra's awakening, Hysteria continues the fight with Miria—she cuts of Miria's arm. Miria realizes that Hysteria has guessed Miria's timing. In a desperate stratagem, Miria repeats Clare's stratagem,Claymore 7, Scene 035, pp. 55–61 Miria lets Hysteria cut off her other arm.Jump Square, December 2012, ''Claymore, Scene 120, pp. – Unknown to Hysteria, Miria spotted a lost sword on the battlefield. Miria throws her armless body over it—hiding it—then waits for Hysteria. When Hysteria comes to deliver the coup de grace, Miria clutches the sword hilt in her teeth and runs Hysteria through the neck. Hysteria collapses,Jump Square, Claymore, Scene 120, p. but soon awakens.Claymore '', Scene 121, pp. – 'Turnabout' As Miria evacuates another wounded warrior, she confronts the awakened Hysteria, who cannot swallow, due to the sword in her throat.''Claymore '', Scene , pp. – Miria rejects Hysteria's offer to let Miria go free if Miria removes the sword. Hysteria dodges Miria's attack. Mira further awakens, but is pulled back to earth by Anastasia's hair.''Claymore '', Scene , pp. – 'Second battle' The Ghosts, Anastasia's Hunt and Dietrich have arrived (Scene 121). Cynthia calms Miria's Yoki, while Uma heals Miria's injuries. Meantime, Deneve and Ghosts decide to rescue the two warriors impaled on Hysteria's limbs. 'Flying' Six warriors attack—Deneve, Anastasia, Dietrich, Nike, Helen and Tabitha. They use Anastasia's Winged Move to stay aloft.''Jump Square, February 2012, Claymore, Scene 122, p. Hysteria evades Helen's Flexible Limb Stretching-Drill Sword attack, but fails to spot Dietrich and Nike, who cut free the captives. Anastasia and Helen catch the plunging warriors.Jump Square, February 2012, Claymore, Scene 122, p. Yoki hidden, Tabitha succeeds in approaching Hysteria, then clipping her wings. But when the others close in, Hysteria instantly retreats to earth. The warriors are left crossing each other's swords.Jump Square, February 2012, Claymore, Scene 122, p. 'Counterattack' Suddenly, Hysteria jumps skyward, destroying Deneuve's left arm, then Nike's right. High above the suspended warriors, Hysteria fires her bladed appendages. A blade carves out the side of Dietrich's abdomen. Only Anastasia, Helen and Tabitha remain uninjured.Jump Square, February 2012, Claymore, Scene 122, p. 'Hysteria's secret' As Hysteria fires her tethered blades, Miria analyzes the situation. On the ground, Hysteria's sudden turns and stops is due to leg traction, similar to the great claw Clare used to control her awakened legs in Pieta. When aloft, Hysteria's blades, once anchored, allow her to suddenly change direction, horizontally or down.Jump Square, March 2012, Claymore, Scene 123, p. 610 Deneuve says that Miria plans to draw Hysteria into a 3-way fight with Cassandra and Roxanne.Jump Square, March 2012, Claymore, Scene 123, p. 639 References Tankōbon Claymore volumes cited are VIZ Media (en-us) editions, unless otherwise noted. Manga scenes (chapters) not yet translated cite Shueisha tankōbon (ja) editions. Manga scenes not yet published in tankōbon form cite Jump Square (ja) editions. Fragments of Silver Omnibus (総集編 銀の断章 Gin no Danshou) 1–3, Shueisha edition, are only available in Japanese. Anime scenes (episodes) cited are FUNimation (en-us) editions. Category:Browse Category:Content Category:People Category:The Organization Category:Retrieval Unit Category:Common Yoma Category:Claymore Category:Awakened Being Category:Abyssal One Category:Rockwell Mission